


Vessel

by mirarre



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yall.. there’s eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirarre/pseuds/mirarre
Summary: He can alwaysfeelit now, draped heavily around him — Viren has grown accustomed by to the brush of a mandible again his face, a shifting weight on his shoulders, a tapering tail curled tight around his waist. He’s not sure if the creature is comforting or terrifying, but he’s stopped flinching at every one of its movements, at the least.aka wormavos fucks viren up ft. eggs, inspired by @hntr042 on twt
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 327





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授权翻译】载体](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275117) by [Goosestep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep)



He can always _feel_ it now, draped heavily around him — Viren has grown accustomed by to the brush of a mandible again his face, a shifting weight on his shoulders, a tapering tail curled tight around his waist. He’s not sure if the creature is comforting or terrifying, but he’s stopped flinching at every one of its movements, at the least.

True night is approaching, the last traces of light in the sky faded to nothing, and Viren’s army has been slowing since sundown. It makes sense, he thinks. Sunfire-corrupted as they are, it’s reasonable that night should bring them to a halt.

Viren feels a movement across his chest, a shifting of legs, and represses a deep shudder.

He turns his horse around and waves over the other untransformed humans — his children and Saleer, the other council member.

“The army won’t make good distance at night, and we need to rest. Saleer, give the order to halt. We’ll march again at dawn.”

Saleer bows shortly, and rides back towards their forces, leaving Viren alone with Soren and Claudia. He dismounts, heavily, then turns a strained smile to his children.

Soren hesitates, then starts, “Dad—“

Claudia cuts him off, quickly looking at both soren’s and viren’s faces and wincing. “Dad! it’s been a long day. Looong. We’re all tired, Soren and I will find a place to sleep and give you some time to yourself. Right, Soren?”

Soren looks unsatisfied, but glancing at Claudia, he quickly agrees and the two bid him goodnight. They ride away as well, talking in low tones. Watching them leave, Viren feels his grip unconsciously tighten on his horse’s reins, and deliberately releases it.

He ends up setting up camp a fair half-mile from his army and his children. He can barely make out the soldiers’ huddled, sharp silhouettes, and the campfire Claudia probably lit is faint in the distance. Risky, maybe, to be so far from his allies, but Viren wants to clear his head and there should be nothing around his forces for leagues and leagues.

As he stretches out on his bedroll, he wonders absently when Aaravos would return — his ghostly manifestation had disappeared sometime around dusk, with a whisper of _I’ll return shortly. There’s something I’d like to prepare, ready yourself for a surprise_ and a wicked grin.

Viren drifts into sleep, feeling the soft breath of the creature wrapped around him on his neck, feeling it curl tighter — possessive — around his torso.

Viren wakes abruptly. He’s still tired — it couldn’t have been two hours since he fell asleep, and it is still deepest night around him. He notes absently that Claudia’s fire was put out at some point, then his heart jumps in his throat as he realizes — _he could no longer feel Aaravos’s creature around him_.

Viren casts light from his palm, frantically scanning the area around him for the caterpillar, then sighs when he spots it laid out on the ground a few yards away. It looks... different, somehow. The caterpillar had been growing steadily over the course of the day, but now it looked oddly engorged. Swollen around the middle. It twitches towards Viren as he cautiously approaches it, kneeling and extending the hand he isn’t beaming light from.

Pressing his hand carefully against part of its abdomen, he feels hard, round pressures from beneath its skin — _eggs?_ Tracing his fingers over the odd sensation, breathlessly curious, Viren is barely aware of the creature — long now, longer than his entire body — wrapping itself around his thighs and creeping around his waist.

It _yanks_ him, and Viren yelps as he’s knocked off his knees. His glowing palm bangs against the ground and goes out, leaving Viren sprawled on the ground, in the dark, with a feet-long magical creature wrapped around him. It tightens around him, having risen to constrict his chest, hold harsher than it had ever been before. Panting, heart racing, Viren squirms, hands rising to grip its body and fruitlessly yanking.

“What are you _doing_?” he whispers furiously, hoping Aaravos could still hear through the creature from wherever he was.

“Aaravos, _return! G_ et your — your creature off of me before it chokes me!”

“Ah, Viren. I take it you’ve found the surprise?”

Glowing brightly against the night, appearing to illuminate a small radius of space around them, Aaravos appears, crouching in front of viren. Gracefully rising to look down at him, Aaravos smirks, casting a long look down the length of his body. Viren feels his face heat, very aware of his position — at Aaravos’s feet, wearing nothing but the long white shirt the Sunfire elves had forced him into, a massive magical creature tangled around his limbs. Viren shifts, helpless to do anything more under its weight, and his flush darkens when he feels its tail between his thighs, resting perilously high. His cock stiffens.

Breathlessly, he asks, “Must you loom like that?”

Aaravos laughs. “It’s not necessary, no, but I enjoy taking gratification wherever I might find it. “

“So — so what is the meaning of this? What do you intend to do?”

“As you may have noticed, while you may now be able to see and hear me, I’m still only capable of channeling magic directly through you. I intend to remedy that, if you would so permit.”

The caterpillar’s head, now larger than Viren’s fist, comes to a rest on his jugular. He swallows, feeling its pulse beat in sync with his own.

“Reasonable enough. As — as long as I don’t need to swallow the... worm, again, you may act as you would.” _It would probably be impossible to swallow it at this size_ , Viren thinks, shivering at the memory of _shifting_ flesh against his tongue, in his throat, coming to rest curled within him.

“Quite the opposite. Relax, and this will not be an unpleasant experience.”

“Wha—”

The caterpillar bites down, a quick, sharp pain, and Viren cries out wordlessly. A haze seems to descend over his mind, and he feels himself going limp, pliant. His neck falls back, his legs fall open, and aaravos sighs appreciatively.

The creature’s tail moves deliberately between his thighs, slickening them with some sort of transparent excretion. His hole is coated with the slickness, its motion roughly pulling at it, teasing him barely open. Viren groans, thighs trembling.

He can see a tendril, as thick around as his wrist, emerging from a slit in its underside, bulging with what he can only assume are its eggs.

“My vessel. My vessel in magic, power, it is only reasonable that you should be my vessel in more ways than one.”

Its tail comes to rest against his hole, the very tip of it rubbing against him. It shifts, just a little bit, and the tip slips easily into him. A pause, then another couple inches of it slide in slowly, the tapered end of it and the slickness helping. It shallowly fucks him, Viren’s hard cock bobbing with the movements.

“Please, A-Aaravos,” Viren keens, before groaning, voice pure gravel. He can hear it — hear himself being fucked, the obscene wet sound of flesh sliding against flesh. Its tail fucks him deeper, still, and Viren arches his back helplessly at the feeling. He swallows down a moan, a strangled whimper emerging instead. his hips tilt into its thursts, and he sees Aaravos exhale heavily, eyes greedy on his body.

“I think you’re quite ready,” he says, and the tail pulls out of Viren, leaving him wet and open. The creature wrapped around him adjusts itself, the still-slick tail curling around a thigh and the tendril’s blunt tip brushing against his entrance. Looking down between his legs, Viren sees three round bulges along the tendril, and clenches reflexively.

“I can’t — I can’t take that. Please, it’s too much —”

Aaravos leans in close. Hisses, _“Take it._ You took it so well when you laid back for my pet to weave its web over your eye, you took it so well when you swallowed him down deep inside you. Lay back, little mage, and take it for me.”

And Viren — his own hand clamped over his mouth, trembling with his thighs spread — takes it. He squeezes his eyes shut when he feels his rim _burning_ around the thick tendril moving slickly into him. Its blunt end bumps deep inside him, and his mouth drops open with a startled gasp, tears forming in his eyes and streaming down his face. His hand drops from his mouth to clutch for something, but he finds no purchase on the ground, so he lifts it to grip his thigh instead.

Aaravos chuckles. “You’re so good for me.”

Then he feels it — moving steadily, the tendril within him seems to swell roundly, and for a brief, wild second Viren struggles to move away from it.

“Shh, shhh,” soothes Aaravos. “Relax, little mage, is for our benefit.”

Still tense, Viren consciously unclenches around the tendril. Slowly, so slowly, he feels an egg enter him, his hole stretching widely around it. It presses firmly against his prostate — he’s so, so hard, his untouched cock brushing his stomach.

“Very good. Just two more.”

“Al-alright.”

The second egg is easier, almost slipping in, pushing the first deeper. Viren feels so full — his stomach is just barely distended with the first two eggs, and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to take the last. He wants to be _good_ , though, so he doesn’t protest when the third egg bumps against him.

It doesn’t go easily. There’s already so much inside Viren, and the pressure of the eggs shifting against his prostate is unbearable. He feels so open, stretched around the wide diameter of the egg, keening as it pushes in and forces the other two deeper still.

He whines, high, and comes sharply. The final egg slips in, the stretch around his rim reducing abruptly, and the tendril slowly draws out of him. It recedes back into the creature, which remains draped around him.

Weakly looking down, Viren can see his stomach slightly bulging, Aaravos’s eggs pressing against him from the inside. Laying a palm on his stomach, he feels them shift inside him, and thinks, _what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

“So good for me, my vessel. For now, sleep, there is much to come.”

He can barely think, fucked out and so full, exhausted, so Viren obeys once more, closing his eyes. The last thing he sees are Aaravos’s ghostly hands, tracing over his body like he owns him, and Viren can’t help but feel like it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in years, haven’t written porn ever, but i saw some art that absolutely grabbed me by the dick and here i am! boy.
> 
> the artist who drew the piece that inspired this is @hntr042 on twitter! this fic would not have existed without them. here’s the piece:  
> https://twitter.com/hntr042/status/1198614318096404486?s=21
> 
> i saw this piece by @meatgomad on twitter after i started writing, but it’s also some tasty viren getting fucked up by a worm:  
> https://twitter.com/meatgomad/status/1198750538730524677?s=21
> 
> well, i guess i’m the first to post tdp oviposition fic now. i’d be much obliged if someone joined me in kinky viren hell
> 
> twitter: mira_rre  
> tumblr: mirarre


End file.
